


第三十七章  医院

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [36]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 1





	第三十七章  医院

先跟那边打个招呼，到时候再把贺语带回去。  
————————————————

“快点！准备手术室！”

“伤者心率过低，做好除颤准备！”

“失血量估计1500毫升！通知紧急调血！”

“你怎么还在这儿...正好，他是什么血型？”白大褂的医生额头冒满了汗，一手将输液的吊瓶高高举起，脚下生风一般护着病床往手术室送。

贺语的衣服上衣角沾着血渍，不多，渗入他暗色的外套中，不仔细看根本注意不到。

“我...我不知道...”贺语的眼神从栾承苍白一片的脸上回过神，那双平日里充满威胁性的双眸紧闭着，眉头紧紧蹙着，应该是很难受。

“家属别跟过来了！让一让！”医生厉声，护着病床，把贺语拦下，闯进了手术室的门。

医院里充斥着浓重的消毒水和血液混合的味道，贺语呆愣在苍白的走廊里，胸膛还止不住的起伏着，手术室外“手术中”三个字被红灯映成鲜血的颜色，猩红刺眼。

手术室的门“砰”地关上了，彻底把贺语隔绝在外。

贺语眼神涣散，身上僵硬的肌肉慢慢松懈下来。什么也不能做，只能等，等着那个人的命令或者是别的什么，一直都是这样。

就像刚才，他怎么也打不开被撞到扭曲变形的车门，只能看着栾承歪在方向盘上，身上的衣服慢慢被渗出来的鲜血染红，或是像刚才，在医生问到栾承的血型的时候，除了“不知道”，连道歉都不知道可以向谁说。

"贺语！贺语，你没事儿吧？"

出事的地方已经离别墅有一段地方了，刚才叫过救护车以后贺语给常叔和魏琮都去了电话，这家医院离魏琮谢灵住的地方近一些，他们赶来的时候就看到贺语一个人站在空空荡荡的走廊里，死死的盯着闭紧的手术室的门。

“谢灵...谢灵！你救救他...你不是很会制药么！求求你...治好他！”贺语回身，艰难的开口，从牙缝里挤出来的声音被不受控制的肌肉牵动不稳，双眼里一片红色血丝，攥着谢灵衣袖的手微微颤抖。

谢灵把他按在旁边的座椅上，掰着他的手指头松开自己的衣袖，忧心地拍了拍贺语的肩，“我不是医生...不会救人，你放心，既然都送来了，担心也没用了，我陪你等。”

贺语没说话，嗓子里哽咽着什么也说不出来，只能低下头，方才一直紧绷着的情绪终于在眼睛里攒成泪水，滑了下来。

“我...我不知道是怎么回事...就有一辆车，突然撞过来...主人来不及躲...没躲开...”贺语睁着眼睛盯着地面，嘴角还有些抽搐，脑海里不断重复的都是刚才的场景，似乎希望从中抽离出一些逻辑，只能跟身边的人反复叨念着。

“好了好了，没事，不害怕了，这事儿不用你管。你自己怎么样，伤到了哪没有？”魏琮刚拿了刚跟医生交代完栾承过敏的几类药，散了散身上的烟味就立刻过来了。

“我没事...我好的很...我有安全带，车没撞到我...”贺语激动的有些语无伦次，他抬头看着魏琮，仿佛抓到了另外一根稻草，“魏先生...您一定认识最好的医生...救救主人！”

“行了行了，能做的我们都做了，还在过年期间，在医院的医生没几个，我已经给相熟的医生打了电话，能过来的已经在路上了，你放心，”魏琮递给贺语一瓶水，在他背上拍了拍，“大过年的，我都跟他交代过注意安全，有什么急事不能明天办？这么晚了你俩到底要去哪？”

魏琮感觉到身侧的贺语瞬间僵住。

“主人...要送我回奴营...”回忆起傍晚的事情，贺语本来强做的镇定顿时绷不住了，尾音里染上了明显的哭腔，“我能不能...先不去？等主人好了，等主人醒了..我再去。”魏琮是奴营这边的总管，他知道是迟早的事，贺语没敢隐瞒。

“啊？栾承要送你回奴营？怎么可能？你没听错吧？”魏琮侧头看看低着头的贺语，又看看谢灵，充满了疑惑的眼神递给谢灵，谢灵也同样疑惑——这是闹哪出？

两道目光都注视在自己身上，贺语有些紧张，本来不想多说，现下只能硬着头皮，“我不听话，惹了他不高兴...主人说...他不需要奴隶了，不需要不听话的奴隶，叫我认清身份...”挨骂的样子还历历在目，贺语的声音越来越小。

“哦哦哦...回奴营是吧...他们出事那条路是哪来着？”魏琮看向谢灵。

“....城西，北二路，快上高速了。”谢灵有些无语的挑挑眉。

“哦哦哦，真好，可能是栾家在大本营也要建个奴营了吧，真好...真好。”魏琮把前后的事一盘算，也明白了过来。

这事儿怎么说呢，反正轮不到自己来解释。

正当三个人分别陷入沉默，手术室的门被推开了，一个小护士摘了口罩喊，“家属呢？过来签个协议书。”

魏琮推了一把贺语，“去去去，家属签字，快去。”

\--

“这个...这个给我吧，我来就好，谢谢您...”

可能是被魏琮一句话引得提起了紧绷的神经，从栾承从手术室转到病房以后，贺语一直让自己忙活着，收拾病房、叫医生换药、跟着常叔迎来送往来探病的人，仿佛在努力证明自己有用一样。

“应该没问题了，麻醉药正在退，在等一会应该就会醒了，醒了叫我。”医生把病历本挂在床头，口罩底下的声音闷闷的。

“好的，知道了，麻烦您了...”贺语连忙道谢，把医生送了出去。

“诶，贺语，过来歇会，别忙活了。”魏琮在旁边的沙发上，正咬着从不知道谁送的果篮里随手拿的一个苹果。

“没事，我不累。”贺语走到栾承床边，方才医生检查的时候把盖在他身上的被子拉开了，这会也没盖好，将将遮着，还露了半个肩膀在外边。

贺语随手把被子往上掖了掖，盯着栾承发呆。

“嘿，贺语，你放心吧，你家主人抗折腾的很，你休息会吧，要不你去做个检查？虽然看着没毛病，别伤了内脏什么的就不好了。”苹果被魏琮咬的嘎吱脆，一副没心没肺的样子。

贺语没说话，栾承仍然紧闭着眼，好像皱了皱眉头。贺语不自觉地看向栾承的嘴唇，折腾一天一夜，平时好看的、吐出残忍话语的嘴唇有些干裂。

“诶说真的，贺语，趁他没醒，我问问你，想不想做栾家家主夫人？你跟栾承这么久了，没打算要个孩子？都身强力壮的，我跟谢灵都备孕了，准备准备马上...”

贺语这会脑袋晕晕的，被他说的脸颊又烧了起来，他心里一惊，暗暗反驳，我哪里敢，不敢的...

不过也不用解释，这件事再怎么求魏琮也没用。贺语手上动作轻柔，等栾承醒来，一定好好道歉，随他心意，要听话，不要拒绝。不就是孩子么，栾承和自己都知道是怎么来的，自己还有什么可以担心的？

栾承安静地躺在床上，身旁的仪器显示一切正常，让贺语悬着一夜的心终于放下来。

\--

栾承眼皮发沉，不知道躺了多久，只觉得四肢都僵硬在床上。

他抬了抬眼皮，缓缓睁开一条缝隙，有光漏了进来。

耳边是仪器规律的声响和那个人被放轻的呼吸声。眼前的人影晃了晃，身上的被子被往上盖了盖，那个影子在眼前停留了许久，突然一动。

栾承意识有些模糊，蹙眉，虽然他不知道自己是否完整地作出了这个动作。下一秒，唇上传来清凉的触感。

沾湿了的棉签带来细腻的感觉，拿着棉签的人很仔细，生怕让躺着的病人不舒服一样，在唇上轻轻地划过，滋润了干裂的嘴唇。

眼前的光不断扩大，模糊的视线变得清晰，光和影织成的网渐渐被聚焦。贺语眼下顶着乌青的脸逐渐清晰起来，少年有些青涩的脸上面色不算好，鼻尖红红的，却让栾承的心里软了一块。满足了心底里的不满足，又病毒般肆意蔓延出更多的不满足。

“主人！您醒了！我..我去叫医生...”少年欣喜的神色浮了上来，手足无措地消失在栾承的视野里。

栾承僵硬地扯扯嘴角，有些无奈地轻笑了一下。

贺语引着医生进来的时候，栾承已经在慢慢地跟魏琮聊天了，嗓音低沉沙哑，不过好在人精神恢复了不少。

贺语悄悄地推开门，魏琮背对着门站在栾承床前。

“你放心，交给我。你安心养伤，贺语可是为你担心了好久。”

“贺语...他的事，我不想拖了，”栾承说话的声音很慢很轻，他微微侧过头，刚清醒过来的眼神有些松懒，却又因为疼痛有些清明和坚定。

贺语心里一紧，他连忙上前两步，“主人...魏先生，医生来了。”

不能这样，自己还没来得及道歉，跟栾承澄清想法，怎么能再像之前一样，让栾承把自己“退货”回去？

栾承眼神一侧，越过魏琮的身影，看到了门口的贺语，小家伙语气里带着些焦急，他都看的清清楚楚。

栾承轻咳了一下，眼神里带了些笑意转向魏琮，“先跟那边打个招呼，到时候再把贺语带回去。”

————————————————

啊！久等了！医疗相关都是我瞎编的！

  


  



End file.
